Written In the Stars
by AmityStarrlight
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is taken aback, literally, when her childhood friend, Lysander Scamander appears out of the blue to attend his seventh year at Hogwarts. But the lively, lanky, crooked-toothed eleven year old she knows is gone and now appears a man who carries the weight of the past. Lily becomes determined to make Sander stop living in the past and move forward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other following characters except the OC's Tsubaki, Jordan and Carter.**

 **If you take the time to click and read this story I do appreciate it! This story is going to be somewhat angst-y at times, since Lysander's being a little *insert vile word*. Anyways, you have been warned! With no further ado I present, Written in the Stars. Peace out peeps, not really, I'm still here but I promise I'll leave.**

 **Okay, I lied. But on a quick note follow/review/favorite ( _no flames please_ ). They'd really make me happy, and also this is somewhat short but it is an introduction so I didn't want to make it super duper long. Now, I'll probably be cocooned in blankets looking like a big fat Chipotle burrito if you don't know what that is than you haven't lived. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this story!**

* * *

Full Summary:

"Why do you care?"

"A promised you I'd never leave you in the dark, didn't I?"

"It's already too late, you did."

Lily Luna Potter is taken aback, literally, when her childhood friend, Lysander Scamander appears out of the blue to attend his seventh year at Hogwarts. But the lively, lanky, crooked-toothed eleven year old she knows is gone and now appears a man who carries the weight of the past. Lily becomes determined to make Sander stop living in the past and move forward. But as she becomes entangled in it herself, she can't help but wonder if she's really cut out for the job.

* * *

Chapter 1

oOo

The Hogwarts Express was bustling with chatter, something Lily Luna Potter was quite use to. The rumors that were currently thick in the atmosphere spoke of the Scamander twins who were returning to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Lily thought of the idea as preposterous because she had personally grown up with the twins in her adolescent years and her family would practically die of joy before seeing her off at King's Cross Station.

"I wonder if he still eats his boogers," Tsubaki Yoshida, her best friend mused, seemingly skimming through the pages of the book she held.

"And to think you had a crush on him," Lily's cousin, Lucy Weasley said. This caused her two and _only_ male friends, Jordan Nott and Carter Brennan to snigger.

Tsubaki, and Lucy were the only ones out of the group of friends to have spent scorching summers at the Burrow. Tsubaki's parents were consistently traveling from Japan to London on the London Ministry of Magic's orders as scribes, although they resided in Godric's Hollow with the Potters. Lucy on the other hand being a Weasley practically lived at the Burrow, it was more of an unspoken ritual than a planned routine.

"Looks like you're gonna have to start digging for gold, mate," Jordan joked elbowing Carter on his ribcage. Tsubaki and Carter both turned a deep shade of magenta while Lily and Lucy laughed. Tsubaki because she was a total prude when it came to boys despite reading all the Muggle romance novels in the world and Carter because he hadn't exactly wanted the whole world to know of his feelings for his friend despite him turning into a tomato around every time he was around Tsubaki.

"Speaking of childhood crushes, what about Lily and Lysander?" Lucy piped in.

"What about us?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing.

"As I recall it when he left, you couldn't stop crying," Lucy said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Although they were cousins, Lucy had an extremely hard time of letting people live down their most embarrassing moments. It was probably why she was good at blackmailing people.

Lily wasn't going to lie, she had cried when Lysander and Lorcan departed to Sweden, despite her irascible nature. When she found out that they weren't starting the same school in September it completely shattered her. Part of it was due to her crush on Lysander and the other one was that ever since Aunt Luna had made the announcement about them leaving, he'd slowly started becoming distant from her.

He'd promised to write to her every single day like his life depended on it—a foolish promise she'd made _him make_ when they were eleven. But she _had_ been the one to keep up with the promise, and Lysander's replies had seemed enthusiastic, but the strained sarcastic kind. And soon, Lily had grown increasingly tired of the monotonous routine and completely stopped anticipating his replies. Shortly after, he disappeared from her life, and that was only seven months into their first year. Her sorrow eventually turned to disappointment but never to hatred. The only other news she heard about the Scamander twins was that their parents, Uncle Rolf and Aunt Luna had gotten a divorce by the end months of second year and that they'd cut communication from all of their friends, including the Weasley and Potters.

"He stole my chocolate frogs, how could I have not been mad at him?" Lily lamely replied.

Okay, so maybe he had threatened to steal her prized collection of chocolate shaped frogs but that hadn't meant that he necessarily had. They'd gone missing a day prior to when the family was to see them off at King's Cross Station.

"You cried over _chocolate frogs_?" Jordan asked in mock-disbelief.

"Perhaps it was her time of the month," Carter suggested.

"Trust me boys, when I'm done disfiguring each of your faces you'll be crying a _million_ times harder than I did when I was _eleven_ ," admonished Lily with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Mummy, help me I'm so scared!" Jordan sarcastically exclaimed.

"You lucked out, mate. She's back at the station," said Tsubaki. She slapped a high five with Lily. The boys now had dismayed looks on their faces and Lucy was doubling over with laughter.

An hour passed and the trolley witch hadn't arrived yet and Lily's impatience was getting the best of her. She was mindlessly listening to the conversation Lucy and Tsubaki were having. The boys had ventured off into another compartment to greet some of their friends. Lily wished that she had gone with them.

"I'm going to find the trolley witch," she announced getting up from her seat. Her wallet was in her back pocket.

"Can you get me two cauldron cakes?" Lucy called out to which she replied to with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Lily was walking down the small aisle. She waved to some of her housemates and classmates who were either animatedly talking about something pertaining to Hogwarts or some other things. She ventured down the compartments until she realized she was going to the very back of the train. Since she was sitting in the middle of the train she assumed the trolley witch was to the front of the train.

Lily was about to turn back when her eyes glanced at a sleeping figure. Curiously, she peered at him and could see that he was napping. He was wearing a hoodie and was currently wearing the hood so that it was concealing his hair. Headphones were around his neck, and she made out the creamy complexion of his skin.

Similar to Lysander Scamander's.

The thought bit at her and the urge to confirm her thought overtook her. She found herself entering the compartment silently. She hovered over him examining his facial expression. He bore some resemblance to the eleven-year-old Lysander she knew, like the color of his dirty blonde eyebrows and nicely etched jawbone. His nose was not too pointy and not too stubby, just in the middle. Definitely different from the lanky, crooked-toothed eleven-year-old boy she remembered.

A smirk came upon the figure's lips and he hastily opened his eyes, "Boo!"

Lily found herself jumping back while giving a small shriek. Light blue irises met her sorrel ones and she instantly knew that he was Lysander. Her heart hammered in her chest, she was still recovering from his scare attack.

"You twat, do you want to die?!" she exclaimed.

"Do I scare you that much?" he queried amusement was laced in his tone.

"You just took me by surprise."

"So I still have that much power over you." It wasn't a question. _So he did recognize her._ He smirked and they looked at each other for what felt like eternity. She couldn't help but admit that Lysander's drastically changed face was attractive, _very attractive_.

"Why're you sitting here alone?" she asked.

"They were too loud," he shrugged.

"Where's Lorcan?"

"You planning on peeping on him too?"

"There's nothing new to see," she countered referring to the many baths they were forced to take together when they were younger. It was Lysander's turn to be stumped but he merely shrugged. Lily noticed that he and Lorcan were not as close as they used to be anymore.

She debated on asking him another question but seeing as to his short-worded sentences she was lucky he wasn't totally ignoring her. Compared to six years ago he had changed from the lively boy who went on expeditions with her through the many fields of the Burrow to a sullen zombie. Not that he _hadn't_ been turning into a jerk before he left. She wanted to scream, _why,_ at him but suppressed it, after all it was a thing of the past. _Their friendship was a thing of the past, her feelings…_

"You could've visited the Burrow over the summers," she pointed out.

"There wasn't a reason too." His words stabbed at her and anger soared through her. She was too caught up in her emotions to think that there could be a double meaning to Lysander's words.

"Why the hell are you being so bloody reclusive?"

"I'm not being reclusive, I already showed you that I was tired."

"Tired or not at least grow some balls and announce your existence," Lily said. His previous words were ringing in her ear. She was fighting the urge to bat-bogey hex him, or throw a couple dungbombs in his compartment and lock him inside. Maybe she could steal some from Jordan and Carter, but again she suppressed her feelings. He'd made it exceptionally clear that whatever they'd had was _gone_.

"Is that all?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice, she got up and left the compartment and her mood only worsened when she heard him call out, "By the way, the chocolate frogs are sold out."

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!**

 **Well here goes the second chapter, this was slightly more of a filler chapter than I anticipated but hey Lily's gonna get a lot closer to Sander! *wink wink* Hope you like this chapter!**

 **And also, I'd like to thank Ray who left me a comment; Lysander was surprisingly a lot snarkier than I imagined he would be. And you're somewhat correct, they is something more to the chocolate frogs and why Lily treasures them so much. It's explained later on in the chapter. Thank you so much for your review once again!**

 **And I'd also like to thank** **NotsoSugarQueen, cubsgirl101 and LifeIsMoreThanAPrettyFace for following this story, it means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 2

oOo

Lily's gruff mood only improved when she'd entered the lively dining hall. At the Gryffindor table, Tsubaki was seated at her side, while she chatted with some of her other housemates. Lucy was seated further down along with the boys arguing over what they'd be having for supper.

From the corner of her eye Lily found dirty blonde head of hair that was gelled rather than touseled, sitting at the Ravenclaw table, he was laughing at something a sixth year was saying. Unlike Lysander, Lorcan had his mother's light brown eyes and his father's innate charisma. As she remembered, when they were younger Lorcan had always been the brainy and outgoing one, while Lysander had been more of the shy one around people he didn't know. He was socially withdrawn even from a young age and Lily recalled it'd taken him weeks to even agree to play hide and seek with Tsubaki, Lorcan and her older cousins.

It was only when Lily had caught him off-guard eating chocolate frogs did he slightly begin opening up to her. Like, Lily, he'd always found wizard history fascinating so he collected the chocolate frog cards of mysterious wizards and infamous witches. Sometimes they'd play I-Declare-Frogs using the cards, they'd draw a card from the deck and whoever won four out of four times owed that person a chocolate frog.

Of course, Lily, who was gifted with unluckiness still had a running tab from the amount of times Lysander beat her at the game.

Lily snapped out of her reminiscing when she heard her headmaster's voice silence the clapping crowd. The first years who had just finished being sorted still had looks of anxiousness drawn on their faces. Hogwarts' current headmaster, Professor Grimswald was an elderly man with eyes as dark as night, shaggy brown hair and an untamed bear longer than Dumbedore's. Contrary to his appearance he was a rather impartial headmaster.

"As you've all know, this year we've been graced with the presence of another two additions to our school. Ladies and gentleman give a round of applause for the Scamander twins," Grimswald said, the students erupted into an ear-splitting applause.

"Before we proceed to beginning our supper, I'd like to ask both boys to come up to the sorting hat when their names are called," he continued, "Lorcan Scamander."

Lorcan got up and eyes followed him as he walked to the three-legged stool. He sat on it, which was a funny sight in Lily's opinion because of his notable height. He placed the hat on his head on the Sorting Hat barely touched his head when it called out "Ravenclaw."

The students gave another polite but short a round of applause before Professor Grimswald called out, "Lysander Scamander."

Lysander appeared from the very end of the Slytherin table and walked up to the stool. He didn't even look his brother in the face when they passed each other on his way there. But no one seemed to notice that except Tsubaki and Lily. He sat down on the stool and put the worn out hat on his head. His eyes met Lily's curious ones.

"Hmm, well you are an interesting one. Definitely not Hufflepuff. Slytherin seems promising but oh, interesting, alas, Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Although, there wasn't as much applause from the crowd as there was for Lorcan , Lily assumed it was because he was placed in Gryffindor, when the hat had clearly stated that Slytherin would be promising for him.

He strode down the aisle and didn't seem to care about the eyes that curiously peered at him. He passed Lily and didn't even acknowledge her, his expression was completely stoic and it sent chills through her. He went all the way to the end of the table where some housemates politely greeted him and initiated a conversation with him. Lysander, however, was giving them one-worded sentences and small nods of his head.

"He's so different," Tsubaki said when dinner ended and they were on their way to Gryffindor tower.

"He bought the last chocolate frog," said Lily subconsciously, referring to the previous encounter she'd had with Lysander. Of course, she'd just said that to make Tsubaki change the direction of the conversation, she wasn't in the mood to talk about him.

"Ouch!" Lily yelped when Tsubaki elbowed her in the arm, sharply.

"Baka!" which meant idiot in Japanese, "Is that all you think about? You might as well just dowse yourself in bloody chocolate frogs and have chocolate tadpole babies, on top of that!"

"Sounds splendid, I'll make you the godmother of all of them," Lily sardonically responded.

Tsubaki ignored this. Instead, when the Fat Lady appeared she told them it the password which was oddly "tadpole" and they went inside. Some of their housemates were still up seated on the chairs, some dressed in their school robes while others were in their pajamas.

Tsubaki and Lily made their way up the stairs and into their assigned dorm. Their other housemates, Amanda, Maria, and Ingrid were nowhere in sight. It was then when Tsubaki turned and faced Lily, and pulled her onto her four poster, Tsubaki had an intense look on her face and Lily knew what was coming next. "So what exactly happened between you and Sander?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" she said waving her hands in desperation.

Tsubaki was brilliantly observant. Her ability to perceive things was something that always fascinated and scared Lily. However, unlike Lucy who was pushier and nosier Tsubaki only pushed someone for answers when something had bothered her.

"Don't even bother acting like you don't know what I'm talking about," said Tsubaki, "you would think that being your best friend for years would teach you that I can see through your abysmal acting skills."

"He's different. I don't know how to explain it really, but it seems like he chooses to evade earth and be on Mars half the time," explained Lily, she continued, ignoring Tsubaki's smirk, "he accused me of being a peeping on him earlier, and he found it amusing that I lost my temper on him."

"Don't tell me you stared at him."

"I was trying to confirm that he was _Scamander_ —" but Lily was cut off by Tsubaki.

"My arse. This is just like an anime! Cold-hearted, reclusive, stud meets a short-tempered, incredibly stubborn twat and then they fall in love and kiss under the cherry blossoms!" she exclaimed.

"Apparently, you and him have a lot more in common than I do," said Lily, who was now getting angry, "two pricks who use their imagination to escape the harsh realities of life."

"And ten points goes to Gryffindor for Lily Potter's smart arse!"

oOo

A week passed and it was only when someone had rudely interrupted Lily from her History of Magic essay did she _attempt_ to hit them on the head with her Potions textbook. Although, she immediately was surprised when she saw Lorcan's hand catch hers. Her body became rigid for a couple of seconds. She'd mistaken him for Jordan or Carter, who tend to do that to her a lot. The awkwardness and embarrassment of the situation was getting to her and she could feel her cheeks turning red.

And then she felt guilty. All week she'd been meaning to go and say to say hello to him but she'd got caught up with the amount of homework N.E.W.T. classes required and the number of classes Lysander Scamander shared with her. Out of the six classes she took, he was in _five_ of them. Then there was also the problem that wherever Lorcan went, he was followed by his newly developed fan club. Just in a matter of a week he managed to win the affections of every girl, and even some guy.

"You're still as violent as ever," Lorcan said, his voice had a husky tone to it.

"I'll take it as a compliment," she replied smugly.

He took a seat next to her and she quickly peered around to make sure no girls with binoculars were around. She'd seriously hate having to send one of them to Madame Pomfrey's. Especially if _Witch Weekly_ got a scoop on her she'd never hear the end of it from her parents.

"So how's Little L been _faring_ these past six years?" he queried.

"Are you sure you secretly didn't transfer from Beauxbatons?"

"Sorry, that was bad wasn't it?" They both were grinning.

"Very, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, I mean it's been six years."

"Right, but even so, it doesn't excuse me from not saying hi to you earlier on," said Lorcan. He was now eyeing the books on giants that Lily had checked out for an essay. Despite her accidentally losing her kiss to him when they were eleven he'd never brought it up, but moments like these arose during the few weeks before they left and it was well, _awkward_.

"Why don't you help me by showing me your proofreading skills?" Lily suggested showing him the Potions essay she'd been working on. She'd been taking only six N.E.W.T. classes, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Charms, Herbology and best of all, Care of Magical Creatures (the one and only class Lysander wasn't in) so she didn't have as much free time as she'd wanted to but she was willing to sacrifice time to furthering her education.

Lorcan surprisingly knew a whole lot more about dragons than she anticipated. It turned out that by the end of when he'd finished proofreading her essay about how dragons changed the wizard society he'd proven that he was in all, a _borderline genius_. Lorcan had given her tips and facts that she hadn't even read in the textbooks themselves.

"Lily!" voice called out, one of Gryffindor's chaser, Carter, was running down the he looked up at her, and his face was contorted with confusion and worry, "Is this where you've been? The tryouts are going on!"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"The tryouts for the new beater was rescheduled for today," said Carter.

"Um, thanks for your help, Lorcan. I have to go," she said to Lorcan while piling everything into her bag.

Lily who'd been playing as Gryffindor's Beater for three years had never been late for a practice or tryouts before. She'd always looked forward to soaring in the sky, as lame as it sounded. At least when she was on her broomstick she was able to move around freely and was not forced to hover over textbooks until two in the morning. Whenever she hadn't been playing I-Declare-Frogs, with Lysander or going on expeditions with him, she'd been on a broomstick competing alongside him to block her cousin's bludgers.

Lily cursed herself for not reading the announcements on the Gryffindor board. Even though a week had gone by, she'd been so consumed in studying that she'd forgotten to check even the notice board. And now she'd delayed them by half an hour. She felt like a horrible teammate.

Once they entered the Quidditch pitch, Lily didn't look at her teammates who'd regrouped in the middle of the pitch. She dumped her belongings against one of the pillars and scowled, she wasn't even wearing practice clothes. It was only then she noticed the black shoes, and when she looked up her eyes widened in horror.

Lysander was leaning against the huge slab of rock, his arms crossed and the usual smirk on his lips, "So you're the beater that Lamb couldn't shut up about."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was still taken back by Lysander's words, all week he hadn't said a _word_ to her. But then again she'd sat so far away from him with her nose in a textbook or piece of parchment you'd think Lysander had some sort of contagious sickness.

"Trying out, or let's see _announcing my existence_ , as you call it."

"Arses, like yourself, aren't what this team needs," she seethed. Honestly, she didn't want him for two reasons, one was that his smirk was enough to make her mood crappier, and two, he was trying out for the available _beater_ position. If he got the position than that would mean he would have to work _alongside_ her.

"This team, or yourself?" taunted Lysander, he leaned in closer to her so that his mouth was by her ear, "I may just surprise you, Potter."

Tingles went through her body as his words went into her ear. It was enough to make her go slightly mad, lost in the sensation of him being so close to her, but then regained her composure. "Same goes for you, Scamander."

"Are you guys done flirting yet?" Jordan, who was also Gryffindor's Chaser, called from the middle of the pitch.

They realized they had an audience and from the position of where Lysander was they did look like they'd been doing something intimate. Lily slightly blushed at the idea. There was no way in possible hell she could like a devil like Lysander, _again_.

"We weren't flirting you, moron," she responded quickly.

"Sure, and veelas are kissing my arse," Jordan shrugged.

"What _arse_ , Jordan?"

"This one," said Jordan turning around and doing a booty dance while pointing at his ass. This caused their teammates and potential recruits to snicker. She flipped each one of them off with her eyes.

"Trust me, mate, no veela, would want to kiss that arse."

"But it's plump, squishy and spank-able. Any veela would want to kiss this arse," Jordan argued. Before Lily could respond with a retort, the Gryffindor captain and Keeper, Rodrick Crabglass, appeared and cleared his throat.

Both of them automatically stopped and looked at him. The raven-eyed captain looked at them with gazes that would make anyone run for their life. While, this didn't phase Lily, it had Jordan kissing up to his _arse_.

"Is that new cologne you're wearing, cap? It smells _lovely_ on you," Jordan was saying. While it sounded sarcastic, it was really Jordan's bad acting skills. One time in fourth year when Lily had snuck down in the kitchen with Jordan, Carter, Tsubaki and Lucy he'd shoved all the cornbread in his sweater. When they were caught by Proffesor Callart, their Arithmacy teacher, when the cornbread fell out of his sweater he'd played it off as an apparition charm.

They spent the next night cleaning out the bedpans in the infirmary, polishing the never-ending hallways and windows. And Jordan had earned himself a pig snout from Lily and Lucy's merciless stares.

"Any more of your blubbering and you get ten laps added onto your tab," warned Lamb.

This had shut Jordan up. He went back to standing in between Carter and Jolie Thompson, the last Chaser. The rest of their team comprised of Adam Murteye, a scuffled-looking fifth year as seeker and their captain, Thomas Crabglass as Keeper. The auditions were beginning and after the fiasco that'd just occurred, she was much more aware of Lysander's presence. Much more than she wanted to _be_.

When it was Lysander's turn, she eyed him. When they were kids he'd been deft on a broom. But she'd heard that Durmstrang still didn't have a Quidditch team yet. So she didn't know the extent of his skills. She eyed him curiously, and what she saw astonished her. The bludger that was lunged at him automatically went soaring in the other directions. She barely had time to make out the powerful hit that he'd done with the bat.

"Bloody hell, Scamander, you never told us that he could bat like that," Carter said slapping Lysander's back.

Once the auditions were done, the queasiness that had developed in Lily's stomach would not go away. Her fears were proven correct when the potential recruits had hustled away and Jordan and Carter had forced Lysander to walk with them. Equipment in their arms, Jordan and Carter were praising Lysander like he was their knight in shining armor.

"Cap thinks you might make the team," Carter said.

"And that way you can finally be with our dearest L," said Jordan rumpling Lily's red hair, she smacked it away and huffed.

"But be warned break her heart and we'll break your bones," Carter admonished rather aggressively. Lily who was nearing her limit of anger felt her hand touch one of the bats.

"Sounds terrifying," Lysander said sarcastically, he was smirking at Lily.

"Even though she can be extremely troll-like at times, it's Lily's way of showing affection. When she's going through her cycles make sure you buy her lots of chocolate frogs and Muggle teddy bears especially the ones with cute messages like _feel better, bab—_ " he was cut off by the sight of Lily.

She'd dropped her school bag and the equipment she'd been carrying and was holding a bat. Her expression was a mixture of embarrassment and fury. "I'm going to beat you shitless, Nott, and I _fucking_ mean it."

He held his hands up in a surrendering type of way, "Now, Lily, we can talk about this."

"That can wait." She lunged for him and soon enough Jordan dropped his equipment and he was running around the pitch with Lily following after him looking like a madwoman. Carter had taken to chasing after Lily in an attempt to get her to drop the bat. And when she glanced back at Lysander she could swear she could see the slightest smile curving on his lips.

oOo

 **The next update should be on September 23th :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super-short because it's original intention was for it to be a filler chapter. And then I was like there needs to be a moment between Lily and Sander before there's a filer or I'll die of sadness. I'm being dramatic but I hope this update was worth reading, it's also pretty fast-paced as my sis likes to say because I have a French and History test that I need to study for. I realized this when I was in the middle of writing this chapter.**

 **So probably while reading this I'll be reading the French alphabet outloud and pronouncing it horribly, haha. XD Such a loser.**

 **But happy reading, oh, and follows/favorites/reviews make me happy!**

* * *

"So he really got Beaters position," Tsubaki said the following evening in the joint-common room the four houses shared for inter-mingling. Tsubaki, Lucy and Lily were seated on the plush brown sofas relishing the warmth the fire gave them. Although it was almost the middle of September, the fireplaces were on and was providing them heat.

"Yeah, something like that," replied Lily absentmindedly.

"He must be really good," Lucy chimed in, "maybe, your love story won't be so tragic after all!"

Tsubaki glared at Lucy and she immediately shut her mouth. Tsubaki had quickly informed Lucy of what had happened between Lily and Lysander on the train but not enough to make her deem Lily's love story as tragic.

"Honestly, Lucy, use your brain. If Lily and Scamander are on the same team, far less the same position they'll rip each other's heads out!"

"Can we stop talking about, Scamander? Both of you are already giving me headaches with all your useless bickering," Lily said. She got up from the couch and dragged her stuff to a table, where she pulled out her Care of Magical Creatures textbook and started reading the assigned passage on living fungus.

As if they got the message, Tsubaki and Lucy trailed behind her and also pulled out their homework. Since they both were taking two classes less than her their workload was not as tremendous as hers. Tsubaki and Lucy both agreed that Lily balancing so much classes with Quidditch practice was impossible. But they didn't understand that while Lily had felt the brunt of her actions last year, she wasn't going to let the amount of N.E.W.T. lessons she was taking stop her from being on the Quidditch team. She'd done it once before, so why couldn't she do it again?

After about an hour passed Lucy was the one to break the overbearing silence, "Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, 'kay?"

"You meant every word of it, Lucy," she snapped.

"Fine, you're right. It was selfish of me to say something like that to you but I'm not completely going to give up on hope on you and Lysander," Lucy said.

 _Those memories._ The ones Lily had kept on telling herself didn't matter anymore. But they did. And the gnawing question of, _what happened?_ Did too. In any way Lily tried to look at her past, Lysander had been right beside her, even before Tsubaki. She had to let go her whole past just to let Lysander go, and she _couldn't_ do that.

"Lucy, that's enough." Tsubaki said tersely.

"No, aren't you curious, Lily?"

"Not the slightest, Lucy, that's why I'm currently wasting my brain cells thinking of ways to shut you up without sending you to Madame Pomfrey's, while trying to find ways to communicate with that _jerk_ if he is selected as Beater. Because, um, I don't know, maybe I tried asking him and he flat out told me that those memories of us being kids means _nothing_ to him," Lily sarcastically responded.

"He… he said that?" Lucy asked, she looked completely stunned.

Lucy sat back down in her seat and her fists curled into the fabric of her skirt. Tsubaki and Lily watched her but didn't say anything, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, _I'm really sorry._ "

Lily got up from her seat and tapped her cousin on the head. "You're forgiven."

She was beginning to walk away when she heard Lucy murmur, "He sounds like he's broken."

 _Broken, yeah, definitely broken_.

oOo

The next day had conveniently been Saturday and the first trip to Hogsmeade. Since petitioning for more Hogsmeade days served as the basis for most discussions for the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl, it had gotten passed in an attempt to raise interest in studies. And so far it was working.

Well for everyone, except Lily.

She'd forgotten to check the notice board again and when she woke up at close to eleven the next morning, Tsubaki had left her a note saying that she'd be going to Three Broomsticks with Lucy and the boys. Instead of feeling hurt, Lily merely shrugged and pulled on decent clothes and rushed to the dining hall so she wouldn't miss breakfast. Tsubaki knew that Lily had a bunch of homework to do and going to Three Broomsticks would tie her up.

On her way back she passed some first years who shyly introduced themselves and stumbled away. Lily smiled to herself, almost every year on Valentines Day she received something with Chocolate Frogs or Pumpkin Pasties from admirers. It was all thanks to her last name.

She remembered a scandal that had broken out on _Witch Weekly_ about an update on LILY POTTER'S TIME AT HOGWARTS: SPECIAL EDITION. Rita Skeeter had been the writer and slandered her with noting how well she excelled with studies and how she was most likely going to be the Prefect, even though she ranked ninth in the whole year.

When she had bypassed every other female student in rankings in fourth year, due to the immense studying she engulfed herself in at the end of fourth year, by fifth, they announced Allyne Dawson as Prefect. And she was now the current Head Girl.

In her room, Lily tried to get the remaining homework she had left f r that day done but the task was proven difficult as to the little space she had on her four poster. She eventually gave up and made her way down to the common room, homework forgotten, she carried with her, aaHistory textbook and some Chocolate Frogs. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucy's words from the previous night.

 _He sounds broken._

The common room was empty and she surmised that everyone had gone to the library, dining hall or had made a last minute trip to Hogsmeade. Unlike many of the other Visiting Days they had this one was an all-day outing, meaning curfew for fifth years and above was at eleven-thirty and nine-thirty for the underclassmen. She was about to sit on one of the couches when she caught sight of a familiar face lounging on one of the couches.

Her eyes widened in surprise and Lily was about to head the other way when she heard Lysander speak, "I was just leaving, Potter."

 _He sounds broken._

"You can stay, Scamander," she replied. She honestly didn't have it in her to get mad at Lysander after the confrontation with Lucy yesterday and the pile of homework she was procrastinating on. She'd pushed aside her homework for last minute, something she knew she was going to deeply regret.

"Look, Scamander, I'm honestly not in the mood to argue with you, I just want to read," she said when Lysander stood up. To prove her point, Lily walked to a single chair, curled up and opened her History textbook to where she left off with reading. Much to her delight, Lysander sat down and went back to jamming whatever music he was listening to. He was also reading a book.

With every second that went by Lily caught herself reading a passage, grasping the information and then letting it go every time she peeked at Lysander from her book. He was remarkable, like one of those Greek statues Lily had read about in the Grecian times. The way he lay down, holding his book and crossed his legs was alluring.

And once again, she was distracted.

Sighing, she took one of her chocolate frogs from her pocket and unpeeled it and tossed the chocolate in her mouth. She read her card, some Horris Magner appeared for inventing charmed quills that wrote down what your mind thought. She made a note to get one of those.

Lily glanced back at Lysander and pulled out a chocolate frog. The worse he could do was refuse the chocolate frog, smirk at her and say some witty rejection. She didn't think much of it, but a gesture like this was the most awkward thing she could do. He did deliberately take the last chocolate frog or that was what Lily had surmised from when he'd told her "the chocolate frogs are sold out."

"Here," she dropped the chocolate frog on his chest.

"You're giving me a chocolate frog, Potter?" he asked dubiously.

"That's an outstanding observation, Scamander," she replied coolly.

"I don't want it," he tossed it back to her, and went back to reading. Lily who was slightly shocked but mostly annoyed by his rudeness impulsively grappled the book out of his hands and tossed it to the couch but it landed on the floor.

"It was getting good." He said uncharacteristically.

 _He sounds broken._

And she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Stop doing whatever you're doing, already, Sander. If you're acting like this because of something I did in the past than I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?" he gave a mirthless laugh, "that's what humans say even if they're not sorry. So what's the point of saying useless things like that if it has no real meaning?"

Lily was could've easily refuted him but all she said in that dazed-moment was, "You changed so much."

"So did you."

"Out of all things you had to turn into it had to be a cold-hearted bastard, I'd be satisfied if you turned into a hippogriff, because at least it could be restored with magic," she said, her eyes were suddenly teary.

"Stop searching for things that don't exist, Potter, it's a rather unattractive feature," Lysander said steadily.

"I would if someone knew that hiding behind walls is just as unattractive as trying to break them down," the perseverance in her tone emitted into the room and thickened the atmosphere. And for the first time in a very long time, she saw something like emotion in Lysander's eyes. And then as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Are you possibly doing this because you're still in love with me, Potter?"

The question hit her with such force that she took a step back, literally. Was she? And had he known all this time that she'd been in love with him up until first year when she'd buried those feelings deep inside, she forced herself to forget him.

 _But had she really let go?_

oOo

 **Next update will be October 1st**


End file.
